Patience
by Cody-kun
Summary: Itachi is off on a business trip, and Sasuke gets tired of waiting. PWP, incest, oneshot, ItaSasu.


**So this is apparently what I write when I'm slacking off on my MC stories~ Yaaay.**

**Well, I figured I haven't written anything like this in a while *coughporncough*, and this idea just kind of hit me in the face, so. **

**This is the first story I've written with any toys, so hopefully it turned out okay.**

**Warnings: Masturbation, anal fingering, anal sex, _light_ D/s, etc.**

**Oh, and Sasuke is 19 in this, and Itachi is 24.**

**If you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read it. Please don't flame~**

**Enjoy! And please favorite and review if you enjoyed it c:**

* * *

Sasuke has never been one for patience. He wants what he wants, when he wants it. If one were to tell him to wait, he'd simply whine and complain until the other would finally cave.

When Sasuke was told his big brother- and lover- would be gone for two whole weeks, he'd been angry. Two whole weeks without him! Two whole weeks of being alone in their shared apartment. Two whole weeks of falling asleep by himself. Two whole weeks of _no sex_.

The teenager had grumbled and pouted and cursed and whined, but Itachi told him that there was no way for him to get out of this trip. It was a requirement that he go, seeing as he is the CEO of Uchiha Corps. Sasuke had asked to go along with him, but Itachi told him that that would be impossible; plus, he'd be terribly bored being holed up in a hotel room all day with nothing but television for entertainment. Itachi would barely be doing anything aside from attending business meetings, sleeping, and eating, so Sasuke would be even more bored tagging along with him than he would be staying at home.

It had taken some arguing, but eventually the teen had agreed to stay.

Itachi was supposed to be coming home tomorrow, but Sasuke was on the verge of going insane. He'd gone nearly two weeks without even _touching_ himself, for Christ's sake! This was the worst form of torture imaginable for Sasuke, seeing as he was used to being properly fucked nearly every night for the past four years. He'd refrained from touching himself for the simple reason of wanting to test his self-control, but he is more than willing to admit defeat. This is _hell_.

The youngest Uchiha strides into the living room of their apartment and drops his work-bag and jacket on the couch on his way to their room. He knows he should be able to wait until tomorrow, he _knows_ he should, but he simply _can't._

Sasuke makes his way to their closet, and begins rummaging through it for the object he's searching for. Once he comes across the small black box hidden in the back of it, he smirks in triumph. This is exactly what he needs. It won't be as good as the real thing, of course, but it will have to do.

He lifts the box from its place on the floor and sets it on the bed. He opens it quickly, and rakes his eyes over its contents.

His favorite toys.

There's a large 9-inch, ribbed , vibrating black dildo, handcuffs, and a cock-ring on display. His smirk returns in full force, and his body tingles in excitement. It's been a long time since he and Itachi have brought these out, and he didn't realize how much he missed them. Sasuke always loved using these.

The raven grabs the black dildo and cock ring, and tosses them onto the bed. He soon gets to work on stripping himself out of his work clothes. Sasuke pulls his blue t-shirt over his head, and tosses it into the hamper on the other side of the room, then gets to work on ridding himself of his pants. Once they're off, he tosses them into the hamper as well. Sasuke doesn't normally wear boxers or any sort of underwear. He's found that they only serve to hinder his sex life, and he can't have that, now can he?

The raven-haired teen sets the box on the bedside table and lays down on their large, queen-sized bed. He makes sure he's comfortable before reaching under his pillow to produce the lube he normally keeps there. They have some in the drawer of their bedside table as well, but sometimes there's just not enough time to reach all the way over when the mood strikes.

He uncaps the small, blue bottle and squirts a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. He flips the cap closed, then sets the bottle down next to him. He knows he'll need more later.

Sasuke gently traces his fingers down his torso, pausing to tweak at his nipples. He moans lightly and bites at his lip as little sparks of pleasure race up and down his spine. _It's been too long,_ he thinks to himself as his hands continue their journey downward. He drags his fingernails lightly down his toned stomach. His hands soon reach his cock that's quickly stirring to life- most likely a result of not being touched for nearly two weeks- but neglect it. He shivers in anticipation. Itachi has always been one to tease, and he's discovered that he honestly enjoys it; although, he'd never admit it out loud.

He soon sits up, and positions himself so he's on all fours. He reaches his lubricated fingers behind him and begins gently probing at his entrance. The first finger slips inside without any resistance, and he begins pumping it in and out slowly. He soon adds a second, and begins scissoring them. He's tighter than usual since he hasn't been fucked for a couple of weeks, but his body is more than used to the intrusion and quickly adapts.

Sasuke groans as his third finger is added. It stings slightly, but he honestly enjoys a bit of pain, so he's not complaining. He increases the motion of his fingers until he's certain he's stretched enough, then removes them. His arousal stands against the tout muscle of his abdomen, nearly painfully hard. He reaches a hand down to jerk himself a couple of times, before reaching over to grab the dildo, lube, and cock-ring. He slips the ring onto his aching erection, then gets to work on lubing up the dildo the best he can. He soon hastily tosses the bottle away. He's getting impatient…what a surprise.

Dildo in hand, the teen reaches behind him and begins slowly pushing it inside. He feels it push through the first ring of muscle, but there's a good bit of resistance. The thing is pretty huge and he hasn't been fucked for a good while, after all. He grits his teeth and continues to push through the slight pain; although, if he was to be completely honest with himself, he'd admit that the pain he's feeling is only making him harder.

Once it's completely seated inside, he gives himself a moment to adjust. He hasn't felt so wonderfully _full_ in far too long. His breathing has become labored, and he can feel the dildo putting slight pressure against his prostate. He smirks to himself.

Tonight is going to be fun.

He twists the end of the vibrator, and feels it buzz to life inside him. Letting out a breathy moan, he begins thrusting it shallowly. He soon pulls it all the way out, then rams in partially back inside. He lets out a short scream at the feeling of it hitting his prostate directly, and continues to shallowly thrust it in and out of his hole.

Body trembling with pleasure, he continues to fuck himself as hard and fast as he can possibly manage in the position he's in. It feels incredible, especially after having not been touched for a while. His voice is gradually becoming louder and louder, and he knows he probably would have cum by now if it weren't for the cock-ring prolonging his pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck, I-Itachi," he moans loudly, his legs threatening to give out on him and his face falling forward onto the soft comforter of the bed.

A chuckle from across the room causes Sasuke's head to jerk up. There stands his brother, smirking at him with his eyes half-lidded and glossy, and a noticeable bulge in the front of his slacks. Sasuke licks his lips.

"Care to help me, big brother?" He pants as the speed of his hand picks up even more. He hears Itachi growl lowly, and sees him begin loosening his tie.

"You're so impatient," the elder chastises. Not that he's complaining, of course. Coming home to such a lewd show was definitely a wonderful surprise.

Once he's managed to remove his tie, he quickly unbuttons his shirt and throws it somewhere unimportant. He digs the heel of his palm into the front of his slacks, and moans lowly. Yes, two weeks was far too long.

Itachi wastes no more time in discarding his pants and underwear and joining Sasuke on their bed. He swats Sasuke's hand away from the dildo, earning a small whine from the younger, then begins shallowly thrusting it inside by himself. Sasuke mewls loudly and begins pushing his ass back to meet every thrust.

"You're so lewd," Itachi says with a smirk.

Sasuke chuckles breathlessly. "You know you love it," he replies.

Itachi hums in response and soon turns the setting on the vibrator up even higher, earning a delicious moan from the younger. Itachi makes an effort to hit Sasuke's prostate with every thrust, and if the younger's screams and trembling legs are anything to go by, then he's doing a damn good job.

"Fuck, Itachi," Sasuke moans. He knows his legs aren't going to support him much longer. He reaches his hand underneath himself to try and take off the cock ring- he _needs_ to cum. Itachi snatches his hand away, earning an almost pitiful whine from the younger. "Nii-san," he begs. "Let me cum!"

Itachi chuckles, and removes the dildo from Sasuke's abused hole. The younger whines once again, but a firm slap to his left buttocks is enough to turn that into a soft mewl.

"You're such a needy slut, Sasuke."

The younger simply wiggles his ass in the air and nods his head in response, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"We haven't used these in a while," Itachi comments as he leans over to retrieve the box on the table next to their bed. He sets it down on the bed and opens it.

Sasuke gazes up at Itachi with a lustful smirk and flushed cheeks. "I've missed them," he says.

Itachi chuckles once more, and takes out the last remaining object inside of the box. "Well, we may as well use all of them, then."

Sasuke bites his lip and nods almost frantically. He wants it so _badly._

The younger then shifts himself so he's lying on his back, his legs spread and heavily leaking cock jutting proudly, just begging to be touched. Itachi smirks at his brother's obvious submissiveness. It's always turned Itachi on a great deal to see his baby brother act like a submissive slut.

Sasuke throws his arms above his head with a look of smoldering lust. His glazed-over eyes are just begging for his brother to touch him, feel him, _fuck_ him. Itachi gets the message, and quickly cuffs his hands to the headboard. He then leans down to capture his baby brother in a heated kiss. The elder forces his tongue into the younger's mouth, earning a slight moan from Sasuke in response. Their lips and tongues quickly establish a familiar rhythm that neither has yet to grow tired of. Itachi sucks Sasuke's tongue harshly into his mouth, causing Sasuke to moan into the kiss. He begins pulling against the handcuffs a bit before biting his elder brother's bottom lip. Itachi pulls back with a smirk.

"So impatient," he chuckles, and Sasuke nearly pouts.

"Stop being a bastard and just fuck me," he says. Itachi leans down to kiss him one last time, then positions himself so he's looming over his baby brother and his leaking cock is nudging against his entrance. Itachi decided against using more lube; he figures his brother is prepared enough. He pushes inside without much resistance- after all, Sasuke had just been fucked by that huge dildo- but his brother is still incredibly tight.

"Fuck," he whispers into the crook of the younger's neck. He'd really missed being inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke begins moving his hips back slightly with a needy whine, and Itachi shifts his head up to smirk at the younger. Really, his baby brother has no patience whatsoever.

"You couldn't even take two weeks without my cock, Sasuke?" He says with a rough thrust of his hips. Sasuke cries out loudly while biting his lip to the point of almost breaking skin.

"Nii-san," he whines as the elder establishes a nearly brutal pace. Itachi thrusts in to the hilt every time, causing Sasuke to cry out and arch his back as his brother's huge cock rams in and out of him. One particularly hard thrust against his prostate draws the most wanton moan from him yet. "Oh God!" He cries, his mouth hanging open slightly and his breathing harsh and labored.

Itachi groans and increases the speed of his unforgiving hips. Sasuke's screams have reached a new crescendo, and by the tightening of his ass around Itachi's cock, the teen probably would have cum by now if not for the cock ring currently denying him his release.

"Oh God, Itachi," he screams. "Let me cum!"

"Beg." Itachi commands while slowing his hips down to a painfully unhurried pace that leaves Sasuke nearly sobbing with the desire for release.

"Aniki, _please_!"

Itachi smirks. He's feeling rather sadistic tonight.

"What if I don't want you to cum?" He says. Sasuke's hazy eyes widen in panic. With euphoria so close yet so far from his grasp, he's getting desperate. He's nearly in _pain. _

"Big brother," he sobs as Itachi rams against his prostate with an especially rough thrust of his hips. Sasuke's back arches and his mouth falls open even farther, a wanton moan spilling out from his pretty swollen lips.

"_Beg_."

"Please, oh God, just _please_ fucking let me cum!" He cries frantically. Itachi smirks, and removes the cock-ring from his brother's length then tosses it aside.

"Cum for me, Sasuke," he growls as he picks up the pace of his thrusts once more. He only has to thrust three more times before Sasuke's arching his back and screaming so loud their neighbors can probably hear. His cock spurts thick ropes of cum onto both his and Itachi's bodies, and the way his ass contracts around Itachi's cock is enough to send the elder over the edge as well. As Itachi cums, he bites down hard on Sasuke's neck, earning a weak moan from the teen below him as he's still lost in overwhelming pleasure.

As both of them slowly come down from their natural high, Itachi collapses on top of Sasuke; although, he's careful not to put all his weight on him for fear of smothering him. Itachi may be cruel, but he isn't completely heartless.

They lay in silence for a few more moments; the only sounds their frantic heartbeats and heavy breathing.

"Bastard," Sasuke mumbles once his breathing begins returning to normal.

Itachi chuckles and leans back to regard his baby brother. Sasuke's hair is disheveled, his cheeks are painted a rosy red, and his lips are parted and swollen from biting at them. Cum is splashed all over his stomach, and his cock is still half-hard. All in all, he still looks extremely fuckable.

"You aren't in any position to complain, Otouto," Itachi begins with a devilish smirk. "After all, you're still handcuffed." He leans down and starts sucking at Sasuke's left nipple, causing the teen to cry out softly and pull against his restraints.

"Itachi," he whines as the elder bites down harshly and tugs on it with his teeth. A nearly pitiful yelp escapes the younger at his older brother's harsh treatment. "Please!"

Chuckling softly, Itachi detaches himself from the younger's nipple and begins trailing kisses up his neck. He pauses to lick and suck at the bite-mark he made earlier. Overcome by the desire to mark what's his, he starts sucking at it hard enough to leave a dark mark that will undoubtedly last for a good week or so. Sasuke moans weakly and once again pulls against his restraints, but to no avail. Once Itachi's satisfied with the mark he's made, he releases his hold on the skin of the younger's neck.

"You're mine," he growls into Sasuke's ear. He darts his tongue out to lick at the shell of the younger's ear, earning a shiver from Sasuke. The teen nods frantically.

"I'm yours, Itachi- oh _God_!" He moans as Itachi begins thrusting once again. His brother's libido has always been incredible. Itachi hits his sweet-spot dead on a couple of times, and it isn't long until Sasuke's completely hard once more.

Then, Itachi stops thrusting.

Sasuke shoots him an annoyed look, to which the elder only smirks in return. Itachi pulls out completely, earning an angry huff from the younger, and sits back. He unlocks the handcuffs by pressing on the side of them, and Sasuke shoots him a completely bewildered look. _Just what has gotten into Itachi?_ He thinks as he pulls his hands back and begins rubbing at where the metal had chaffed against his skin. He then resumes staring at his big brother as though he'd sprouted an extra head.

"I want you to ride me, Sasuke." Itachi states as though it should have been obvious. Sasuke begins grinning and places the handcuffs down on the bed. He crawls over to Itachi and onto his lap, straddling him, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Anything to please you…_master_," he whispers as he loops his arms around the elder's neck. A noticeable shiver wracks Itachi's frame, and he growls deep in his throat. The younger's grin intensifies as he slowly lowers himself back onto his brother's cock. Once it's fully seated inside, he begins fucking himself on it slowly. He bites his lip to stifle a rather loud moan as his sweet-spot is brushed against in just the right way.

"Don't hold in your voice," Itachi growls as he grabs the younger's hips with bruising force and begins bringing him down harder. Sasuke throws his head back and moans shamelessly then. His cock bobs with the power of their movements, and he's begun biting at his lip once more; this time, however, he manages to break the skin, causing a thin trickle of blood to dribble down his chin. Never once stopping their movements, Itachi leans forward and licks it up before capturing Sasuke's lips in a sloppy kiss. There's more tongue than anything, but neither truly care as they feel their second climax quickly approaching.

"Ahh, Itachi!" Sasuke cries as he wraps a hand around his swollen cock. Normally Itachi would have tried to deny him his release, but seeing as he knew he himself wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer, he decided to let his little brother off easy this time.

The younger only has to stroke himself a couple of times before he's arching his back and cumming for the second time that evening. He screams loudly as he reaches his completion, and at the sight and feeling of his little brother cumming, Itachi is sent over the edge as well with a groan. They both ride out their climaxes, gradually slowing their movements until they're completely spent. Panting heavily, Sasuke climbs off of his older brother. He whines slightly at the empty feeling that overtakes him at the loss of his brother's cock inside of him, but plops down on the bed, completely exhausted. Itachi soon lies down next to him, and loops an arm around the younger, bringing him to his chest. He begins absentmindedly playing with Sasuke's hair, causing the younger to hum contently. They lay in silence for a few moments, simply basking in the afterglow and enjoying being close to each other.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke pipes up after a couple of minutes.

"Hm?"

"You came home early."

Itachi chuckles. "Well, I knew you must have been getting lonely without me here, so I finished up my work quickly and caught an earlier flight."

"Mm. Thanks," Sasuke says with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

**Woo! That was fun.**

**Please review and favorite if you liked it c:**


End file.
